Wątek forum:Weekly/@comment-25608938-20150824132312
Nie, nie mam na myśli tutaj marihuanen. Ten wątek będzie omawiał ostatnio popularny termin na MWŚ "Mary Sue". Tiaa, dużo osób wypomina innym, że ich postacie są Over Powered albo zbyt idealne (nawet jak na tą wiki), więc może się do nich przyłączę? center TY MASZ MARY SUE, TY I TY TEŻ, WY WSZYSCY MACIE MARY SUE!!! Miło? No właśnie niezbyt... dlatego też przypomnę co niektórym właściwą definicję Maryśki Suezanny, aby nie było dalszych nieporozumień. ---- Zacytuję może wstęp z Wikipedii: "Mary Sue (w Polsce obowiązuje również spolszczone określenie Marysia Zuzanna; w przypadku mężczyzny używa się określenia Gary Stu, ewentualnie Marty Stu czy Larry Stu) to pejoratywne określenie wyidealizowanej postaci literackiej." Jako ciekawostkę leniwym nie powiem co wrzucę także pochodzenie nazwy: "Nazwa wywodzi się od imienia bohaterki wydanego w 1972 roku opowiadania Pauli Smith „A Trekkie's Tale”, które to opowiadanie z założenia miało być parodią popularnego serialu „Star Trek”. Mary Sue została tam opisana jako piętnastoletnia oficer floty kosmicznej, której uroda była tak zniewalająca, że sam kapitan zaproponował jej pójście do łóżka. Dalsze losy Mary Sue opowiadają o uwięzieniu na obcej planecie i uratowaniu wszystkich przez samą Mary, która następnie pilotowała samodzielnie statek Enterprise, za co otrzymała Pokojową Nagrodę Nobla, Wulkański Order Odwagi i Trafmandoriańską Nagrodę Mężczyzny Roku. O ile nazwę Mary Sue stosuje się przede wszystkim do nieświadomie wyidealizowanych postaci, o tyle oryginalna Mary Sue jest taką postacią z głównego zamierzenia i miała stanowić satyrę na wszystkie kobiece postaci, które są nazbyt odrealnione." ---- Czasami, gdy zabieramy się za tworzenie nowej, oryginalnej postaci nachodzi nas myśl, że czegoś wciąż brak. Dopisujemy coraz to nowsze super umiejętności, dobre cechy charakteru, przedmioty, powiązania z głównymi bohaterami jakiejś serii itd... Nie, nie tego tu brakuje. Brakuje tu solidnych wad i nie mam na myśli tutaj PsychLove. Postać przeidealizowana to najzwyczajniej postać nudna. Po co jej tyle uzbrojenia, skoro będzie korzystać tylko z tego, co jest najważniejsze? Dlaczego specjalizuje się w tylu różnych i odmiennych od siebie dziedzinach, skoro realistyczniej byłoby się zajmować jedną, raz a dobrze? Wymieniać można niemalże w nieskończoność. Część z nich będę omawiała w następnych weekly. Dzisiaj "pod lupę" bierzemy ogólniki. Każdy ma własną wizję co do swojej postaci i to właśnie jest dobre. Jednak nierzadko chęć wyróżnienia swojego OC na tle innych jest tak wielka, że zaczynamy pisać bzdury. Zaczynają się błędy logiczne (dotyczy to głównie historii czy raczej przeszłości), te mniejsze jak i większe w stylu "uczył się u swojego zmarłego mistrza". Pojawiają się także zżynki z istniejących już bohaterów skomercjalizowanych serii, którzy w większości przypadków nie powinni być kojarzeni jako wzorce naszej wymyślonej persony. Takim przykładem jest np. Ichigo z Bleacha. Nie będę tutaj specjalnie komuś spoilerować z anime/mangi, dlatego też ciekawskim osobom polecam wyszukać informacji na własną rękę i wysnuć swoją własną opinię. Dobieranie odpowiednich cech charakteru, jak i umiejętności powinno być choć trochę przemyślane. Jeżeli przykładowo postać potrafi i uwielbia latać, to umiejętność szybkiego biegania niczym gepard raczej się jej nie przyda. Po przeżyciu jakiejś tragedii (np. ujrzenia na własne oczy śmierci rodziców OH GAWD WHY na pewno nie tak łatwo będzie się po niej otrząsnąć, więc nie możemy z góry zakładać, że od zawsze uwielbia opowiadać kawały, czy też ciesząc się z życia, imprezować i bawić się na całego. Krótko podsumowując roztropność przy tworzeniu OC jest rzeczą ważną. Zbalansowana postać to nie taka, której opis jest tak ubogi, że nie wiadomo czy autor najzwyczajniej nie miał pomysłu, czy bał się zrobić z niej Mary Sue itp. Nasz pomysł powinien idealnie wpasować się wyimaginowany przez nas świat czy oryginalne, istniejące już uniwersum. ---- ...i tu zaczynają się problemy z designem. I tu też, tak jak już wcześniej wspomniałam pojawia chęć pokazania światu, że własna postać jest lepsza od czyjejś, "oryginalniejsza". Zdaje się, że właśnie ta chęć uderza tutaj z całej siły i zamiast zachęcać do czytania opisu bohatera, odrzuca i osoba starająca zrozumieć sens takiego wizerunku, przy okazji zastanawia się nad rozlaniem wybielacza (h3h3h) na oczy. Nie chciałabym zbytnio poruszać tutaj kwestii posiadania umiejętności rysowania, gdyż nie na tym tutaj temat się opiera. "Każdy orze jak może" (tak, zacytowałam Mata). Nie ma nic w tym złego, jednak trzeba się dłużej zastanowić, czy nasze dzieło będzie gotów spotkać się z internetową krytyką, a my nie będziemy z tego powodu nadto urażeni. https://38.media.tumblr.com/3ebe8c42d202280c694a2ef003d53e48/tumblr_inline_nffly0VjL21rgao5e.gif Detale postaci nie powinny być, że tak nieładnie się wyrażę: nasrane po całości. Tutaj także przyda się balans. Więcej, nie znaczy lepiej. Powinny także pasować do świata, w którym to nasza postać będzie przeżywać przygody. Za przykład posłużę się uniwersum Shingeki no Kyojin, znane też pod nazwą Attack on Titan. Otóż wiadomo, że w tym świecie osoby należące do oddziału Zwiadowców muszą posiadać umiejętności w zakresie prawidłowego poruszania się za pomocą oprzyrządowania do Manewru Trójwymiarowego (te słynne kable, gaz i nożyki do papieru). Często napotyka się błędy już przy samym designie OC. Takimi błędami są np. długie, kolorowe, rozpuszczone włosy, szaliki, obszerne "cool" płaszcze. Dlaczego? Niezwiązane włosy i ubiór będą na pewno przeszkadzały w zachowaniu dobrej wizji, pewno się gdzieś jeszcze zaczepią (np. o gałąź), pewno tytan będzie mniej się męczył przy zdobywaniu "posiłku". A farbowane kudły? Hmm... nie wiem jak co niektórzy, ale ja nie mogę się doszukać w anime postaci z nienaturalnym kolorem fryzur. Może jest to spowodowane tym, że... nie wynaleźli jeszcze odpowiednich barwników? Nawet jeśli by dali radę, nie byłyby one na tyle tanie, by byle jaki wieśniok mógłby sobie na nie pozwolić. ---- Myślę, że to na tyle. Poszczególne problemy będę przedstawiała w późniejszych Weekly. TL;DR: Odsyłam do testu na "marysuizm": http://akaszik.w.interiowo.pl/marysue.htm Spokojnie, to nie gryzie. ---- Cóż... skończyłam ten spontanicznie (bo z ostatnio brakującego mi wolnego czasu) napisany wywód-wstępniak do Mary Sue. Mam nadzieję, że niezbyt Was zanudziłam. Za wszelkie błędy przepraszam. Pałeczkę z napisem Weekly przekazuję Królikowi. RebelRaccoon (godoj ze mno plox) 13:23, sie 24, 2015 (UTC)